


Devil's Touch

by Glostixdix



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Human, M/M, Teifling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Update 6/26Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---





	Devil's Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdyBreathless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BirdyBreathless).



> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

Things had settled down at the small camp now that the half-orc barbarian was asleep. White-ish tan smoked still rolled out of the stone tent that ‘she totally did nothing in’, but it wasn’t the fire that worried the tiefling Sin; no, it was the though of something else stumbling upon them. The bard’s worry was quickly dissipated though, as a warm hand cupped his ass, and he could feel the healing power of Bahamut spread though his body. “You know,” he chirped over his shoulder, unable to see exactly who it was thanks to the mask he wore, but knowing all the same, “If you wanted to do that we could have gone behind one of these tents.” Cain stepped around, the young human cleric with striking white hair. A blush painted over his pale face. He was quiet for the longest time, something Sin was again use to. Between himself and the Orc, the cleric couldn’t get a word in edgewise. But, when he finally did, Sin almost had to stop him. “O-okay...” the boy muttered, looking down at his feet. 

Sin stood slack jawed for a moment; there was little that ever left him speechless. “Well..” he finally said, smiling a bit as he stroked his goatee, “Let’s get you out of that armor.” Sin took the cleric’s hand and gently tugged him behind one of the other two stone tents, out of sight of the fire and hopefully out of earshot of the half-orc. Together, they quickly made work of the Cain’s adamanitne chain-mail, stripping him down to his smallclothes. In the moonlight, he seemed even more pale that normal, his body already glistening with sweat from caring around such heavy armor. He shivered slightly in the breeze coming off the sea, but Sin knew that would quickly change. He was able to strip out of his leathers much faster, carefully folding them and setting them aside, until only his underwear and mask were left. Slowly, he reached up and removed the mask as well, the first time Cain had ever see him do that, and once he saw under it he knew why.  
White etched itself across the tiefling’s otherwise dark red face, starting on his right side, covering most of that eye with whips like tendrils disappearing into his hair line and dancing over his forehead. Cain imminently recognized this kind of scarring; a burn. Probably from a powerful demon flame if it was able to scar a tiefling in such a way. Cain caught himself staring as he realized Sin’s icy-blue eyes were locked on him. “No one can know.” The bard spoke softly, moving forward, and pushing Cain against the wall. The cleric could already feel Sin’s erection as his head was forced up into a kiss. The much more worldly bard led, his hands quickly moving to cup Cain’s ass. Cain just stood there and took it, his own hand wandering only slightly. “Feel free to explore.” Sin chuckled as he nipped his ear, “I know I….” His voice trailed as he groped Cain’s crotch. Stepping back he looked down. It was so much what he felt that threw him off, but what he didn’t. 

Sin could hear Cain’s breathing, short and shallow, the sexual eagerness was practically palpable. Yet compared to his own bulging nethers, the cleric had nothing to show. Sin knelt down, kissing the Cleric’s stomach and taking a breath in as a smile imminently played across his face. He recognized the sickly-sweet smell coming from the Cain’s loin; the smell of the female organ. He kisses his stomach again and eagerly ripped the smallclothes off. There was indeed the female organ, but with a little more.  
Sin was now face to face with an engorged clit, just long to give something to grab onto and thick enough to give him something to suck. For all intents and purposes, it was a penis, only smaller. “Well.” Sin said as the small member in front of him twitched and oozed, “this is quite the turn of events.” He looked up to see Cain trying to hide his face. He was embarrassed, but Sin didn’t want things to end there. Gingerly he licked along the cleric’s female part, listening for the gasp as he did so before gently taking his male organ into his mouth. Cain was now watching closely, his breathing much more rapid. Sin could feel the penis twitching in his mouth and the cleric’s legs tremble. Sin smiled as his tongue dashed around, gently assaulting the cleric as he began to bob back and forth. It didn’t take much movement, but with the way Cain squirmed, it seemed to be doing the trick.  
As Sin continued his penal assault, he slowly slid two fingers into the Cain’s womanhood, causing the cleric to gasp and grab onto his shoulders for support. Sin didn’t care as he bobbed and twisted and twirled his fingers. Cain moaned out and whimpered, suddenly trying to pull Sin back.  
“S-stop. STOP!” he cried as Sin did as he was told, looking up at Cain with some confusion. As he did, the cleric’s face twisted as he came across Sin’s face, his cum slightly more watery than most other males. Sin couldn’t help but chuckle as he wiped the cum away. “The first time always goes by so quickly.” he kissed Cain’s neck as he pushed his own smallclothes out of the way, freeing his erection. “But I think your womanhood wants more.” Cain’s face was flush red, but the way he chewed his lip, the hastening of his breath, Sin knew he wanted more even before he nodded. “Warm me up then.” Sin said, stepping back. “The same way I just did you.”  
Cain knelt down and stared at Sin’s manhood. Just on the bigger side of average, it was clear that Sin had some demonic heritage. Several small fleshy plates ran long the bottom of his penis while a row of bumps ran along the sides. The tip was a bright red while the rest slowly faded into Sin’s red skin. The black hair had been trimmed slightly and over all it was well kept. “Take it in your mouth.” Sin coxed, using a hand to level it out. “Lick at it, but don’t bite. I’ll tell you once it’s good.” Cain nodded and slowly took it in, trying to take the whole thing and gagging. Sin chuckled and pulled himself back. “Eager, aren’t you? Breath though your nose.” Cain did as told and the choking subsided. Slowly Sin began to thrust, never allowing Cain to take the whole thing as his tongue gently lapped at the tip. Sin continued for a moment before stopping and pulling himself free. “Okay.” He said, rubbing his dick. “Lay back.” Again, Cain did as he was told, laying down and blushing brightly as the bard propped himself up over him. “Don’t worry.” Sin cooed. “I’ll go slow.” He pulled at the cleric’s legs some, getting helping him get into position before slowly sliding his dick in.  
The cleric was tight and warm, Sin couldn’t help but moan himself as he worked it in. Cain was almost moaning, very louded. “Shh” Sin knelt over him, kissing his forehead. “We don’t want to wake Truc.” Cain nodded, biting at his lip again as Sin pulled back, until he was almost all the way out, before working back in again. Soon he had a rhythm, thrusting in at an increasing speed while pulling out painstaking slow. But even that soon ended as Sin went to work. Cain couldn’t hold himself back anymore and moaned loudly. Sin kissed him deeply, their tongues twisting together as Sin’s tail wrapped around Cain’s leg. Cain cried out loudly as he came again, his penis splatting their stomachs with its almost clear cum. But this time Sin didn’t stop. He kept going, riding the waves of Cain’s orgasm as his vaginal walls tried to milk Sin’s cock, urging him closer and closer to his own edge. Leaning back, Sin grabbed Cain’s hips and thrust deeply, burring his cock to the hilt as it erupted, filling Cain’s belly with his own warm seed. Sin slumped forward, scooping Cain up his arms as he did so and kissing his forehead as they cuddled. “No one can know.” He said again through his panting, and the two sat, the silences only broken by the half-orc’s snoring.


End file.
